


I Love Your Stripes

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: Adora and Catra spend a lazy fluffy Brightmoon morning in bed, appreciating each other’s kinks and just generally being happy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	I Love Your Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This gets a mature rating for all the sexiness and sexual innuendo, although nothing graphic happens.
> 
> After my last angsty Catra fic I felt like needing to write a happy catradora, because this is where I really want Catra to always be – safe and happily purring in Adora’s cuddles. 
> 
> It was also a chance to write something completely plotless, as a way of taking a break from two plot heavy fics I’m working on. Or as a way to procrastinate lol.

It was a nice and sunny morning in Brightmoon. For once, there was no emergency to attend to, nothing to rebuild and no royal council meeting to be at, and Adora could just stay in bed. Something she would have thought impossible not so long ago, being notorious for having trouble relaxing even in her sleep. Never mind the lazy morning bed loungings.

Apparently it all depended on the company.

She propped herself on an elbow and gazed at Catra, who was splayed lavishly next to her, hands tucked under the pillow and her back shifting softly with her breathing, seeming to be asleep.

Adora felt herself blushing slightly at her unabashed appreciation of the girl next to her. Especially considering there was nothing to obstruct said appreciation. She reached out and gently touched Catra’s arm, enjoying the sensation of the short soft fur against her skin. Her fingers glided over darker stripes and lingered there, she was always fond of them.

Catra’s breath hitched a little, and the tip of her tail flicked. Oh you sneak.

“Hey… Adora.” Catra murmured drowsily, smiling and peering at her with half-lidded mismatched eyes, continuing the pretense of having been asleep.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Adora asked innocently.

Catra snorted quietly and nuzzled back into the pillow.

Adora smiled and resumed her soft trail up her arm.

“What are you up to?” Catra smiled lazily, keeping her eyes closed.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Nothing, huh. Feels like something to me.”

Adora smiled sheepishly. “Um, well… Was just…”

“You were what?”

Adora felt heat rising to her cheeks. How was it possible for Catra to tease her like that with just her voice while not doing anything otherwise, being completely still and not even looking at her?

“I was just admiring your stripes,” Adora supplied.

“Oh? Do you like my stripes?”

“I love your stripes.” Adora gazed at her adoringly.

Catra opened the yellow eye to study her.

“Which ones?”

Adora groaned and then grinned. So this was the new strategy, achieving victory through deadly amount of teasing.

“Every single one. But especially…” Adora peered longingly at the stripes on the small of Catra’s back.

“Oh. Those?” Catra rolled to her side, presenting her with a full view of her back. She draped a hand over the curve of her hip and curved her tail over the slope of her thigh, glancing over her shoulder with a small smile playing on her lips.

Adora felt her mouth go dry.

She cleared her throat and touched Catra’s back, letting her hand trace its length, stopping at the stripes just above her tail.

“Uh huh,” she managed and scratched gently.

Catra gasped and her eyes went wide. She writhed back to her stomach and purred.

Adora grinned and shifted lower, burying her face in the spot she was just scratching. She nuzzled against the soft fur and kissed the delightful stripes.

Catra couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping. She sunk the tips of her claws into the bed sheets and began to shamelessly knead, arching her back slightly to Adora’s gentle ministrations.

“Adora…” she gasped, her tail shooting straight up.

Adora grinned against her back and rose to sit next to her, continuing to run her fingers over Catra’s extremely sensitive spot. Her kitty wasn’t the only one good at strategy.

She surveyed her handiwork and her breath caught.

“You’re so beautiful…” She murmured.

Catra’s purring hitched.

“Really?” she asked shudderingly, and Adora knew it wasn’t from the pleasure she was feeling.

“Oh my stars, yes.” She swooped down, intensely needing to give her assurance, embraced her and kissed her ears.

“I love you, kitty.” Adora murmured, holding her close.

Catra released a shaky breath.

“I love you too,” she mumbled and resumed purring. Flicked her ear against Adora’s cheek.

Adora grinned, gently captured it with her hand and planted a kiss on its tip.

“Love your ears too.”

Catra’s purring quickened.

Adora rose back to sit next to her, smiling. Stroked her hair, which had grown longer. Slowly ran her hand down her back.

“I think I mentioned the stripes, yes?”

“Oh yes,” Catra purred.

Adora continued to her tail, brushing its entire length and feeling it tremble in response.

“Love your tail too,” she planted a kiss on its tip.

Catra smirked and flicked it across her nose a few times, fully aware of how adorably annoying that was.

“Ah!” Adora caught it to still it. “And I especially love its fine motor control.” She scolded her teasingly.

“Oh, I _know_ you do.”

Adora gasped a loud mock gasp and blushed indignantly.

Catra peered at her from the corner of her eye, grinning. “Oh my stars, oh CATRA, OH _CATRA_!” she imitated her vocal oscillations with theatrics that would’ve made Double Trouble green with envy. Well, greener.

Adora poked her side and Catra squirmed, chuckling.

“Ahh, I think you might have traumatized Sparkles with that one.” She sighed contently, after Adora was satisfied she had had enough.

Adora snorted. Brightmoon’s walls had a definite soundproofing oversight.

“You think? I swear, her voice…” Adora trailed off, feeling herself starting to blush again at such an outrageous blurt.

“Oh YES, YES, YES, YES, BOOOOW!” Catra high pitched it so perfectly that it sent both of them doubling over into a fit of snickering.

“Aw, that was mean.” Adora brushed a tear of mirth from her eye. “Poor Bow.” She grinned.

“Oh yeah, poor, _poor_ Bow,” Catra chuckled and Adora laughed again.

Catra rolled over and gazed at her.

“At least you know I love helping you in the ‘who is louder’ competition, right?” She smirked a lopsided single fanged smirk.

Adora got too distracted with blushing and didn’t notice that Catra had found a strategic opening. She would chide herself for it later and consider more training on situational awareness.

But right then, a blur of pouncing magicat was all she had time to register before she suddenly found herself rolled over and on her back, with a triumphantly grinning Catra straddling her hips and pinning her wrists to the bed above her head.

And then-

Then it was Catra’s turn to admire.

Victory was hers! She looked at Adora, sprawled below her, holding her gaze, flushed and hair tousled and thank you warm Brightmoon nights for not needing to wear anything to bed.

Adora was gorgeous.

Catra leaned lower, giving a low purr, and saw Adora’s pupils dilate and her breathing quicken.

“Catra…” Adora gasped, a needy, pleading glint making its way into her eyes.

Catra’s breath deepened to almost a groan.

Adora was hers. Completely.

And the best thing, hers not because she defeated Adora in battle. Not because she conquered Etheria. Not because she proved she was better. Not to mention she no longer felt like she needed to.

But because Adora loved her. And because she loved her too. Because Adora _wanted_ to be hers.

Catra smiled. She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, feeling her tremble in response. When she parted to gaze at her again Adora emitted a small discontented moan and gave her a slight pout.

In fact… it turned out Adora wanted that so much that when they ended up in the same position for the first time after settling in Brightmoon – something that frankly has been known to happen, magicats did like to pounce - Adora had turned the shade of Scorpia pincers and, after some adorable dorkynees, asked her if she could just please keep doing that, or something to that extent. It was hard to remember the words exactly, considering the effect it had on her in return. But she made sure to demonstrate it to Adora in great and many detail just how much she loved that idea.

Speaking of which.

“Hmm. I think it might be time to see if you can best Sparkles again. Wouldn’t you agree, Adora?”

Adora gasped at the tone she said her name with.

Catra hovered closer, purring low in her throat and gazing deeply into her eyes. She parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over a single bared fang, smirking.

Adora’s breath hitched and she arched beneath her.

“Yes… By all means yes,” she gasped.

Catra grinned.

Lazy Brightmoon mornings. They definitely needed more of that.

“Well alright then…” she said.


End file.
